In a typical integrated circuits (IC) card, an integrated circuit (IC) is mounted on a circuit board, and the circuit board is contained together with the IC within a card-shape framed body. The framed body made of a hard resin prevents the IC card and circuit board from suffering external bending stress, decreasing stress load applied to the IC card and circuit board (refer to JP-A-H8-197878). Here, flexibility of the IC card is generated by the framed body having two crossed grooves and by the circuit board formed of a hard material such as a glass epoxy board. This restricts the external bending stress applied to the framed body, circuit board, and brittle IC, preventing the breakage or damage of the circuit board, framed body, or the damage of the IC. For instance, the external bending stress applied to the IC card is generated when a user having an IC card in his hip pocket takes a seat.
However, the above structured IC card has a structure where the hard framed body and circuit board exist over the entire surface of the IC card. Even with the grooves formed on the circuit board or on the framed body, an effect of providing the flexibility to the IC card is limited. The above mentioned breakage or damage cannot be thereby sufficiently restricted.